Eternally Yours
by Adevlo. D
Summary: I knew since the first time those endless pools of azure stared up at me that my heart would always belong to my son. God knew I loved Kushina with everything I had, but those eyes…they pulled at my very soul and I will forever be at their mercy.


**A/N: This cute little one-shot was inspired while watching "The Pursuit of Happyness". That movie had me in tears and I knew this would make a great Namikaze-cest fanfic. Just a cute little fluff that I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the plot idea.

**Warning:** Yaoi fluff, slight incest, utter adorableness

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze &Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_I knew since the first time those endless pools of azure stared at up at me that my heart would always belong to my son. God knew I loved Kushina with everything I had, but those eyes…they pulled at my very soul and I will forever be at their mercy. _

**Inspiration: **The Pursuit of Happyness (movie)

* * *

**Eternally Yours**

I will never forget the day I laid eyes upon my newborn child.

How could I when it was perhaps the most important day of my life? I will always recall how my heart had swelled up with so much pride that I was sure it would burst at any moment in time.

Even though he was barely five minutes old he looked so _handsome_. He had been bawling so loudly when the doctors had manhandled him to cut off the umbilical cord. I had been too nauseous to do so and I regret not being able to detach my little son from his mother.

When Tsunade, the doctor, handed my son to me, I felt the hot swell of tears bud in my eyes and freshly shed tears run down my face when his cries were immediately quieted down as he was safely placed in my arms.

It was then that I realized he was mine and only mine.

I had cradled my small bundle of joy in my big hands. My little boy was so very tiny, but that's what happens when a baby is born prematurely. He had been a few weeks early but either way I blessed the Lord up above that I got to see my son ahead of time. I had been so impatient to see him.

And even though Kushina lay in that blood-soaked hospital bed, pale as a ghost, with doctors and nurses scrambling to stop her continuous bleeding, I couldn't help but admire the soft golden tresses of barely-there hair that was on my son – Naruto, we had named him – and the peculiar whisker-like marks on his cheeks, three on each. And when he finally calmed down enough to open his eyes, I was captivated.

Those never-ending twin hues of cerulean had undoubtedly sucked me in and had no intention of ever letting go. Not that I was complaining. I knew ever since that day that I was in love.

It was then that I realized I was his and only his.

Not even seconds after my sudden epiphany my wife had died. Even so, I only mourned her death for a brief week. After all, my son was with me and that was all that mattered. God knew how much I loved Kushina, but grieving over her death would do me no good.

I, Namikaze Minato, was a father.

Even now as I say this while watching my now five-year-old son play with toilet paper while sitting on the dirty ground of a public bathroom, it still feels so surreal. I smile at the remembrance of how small Naruto used to be.

His legs that used to be unable to walk were now short, little stumps that allowed him to run, jump, walk, and crawl. His flailing, chubby arms were now lithe extensions he used to grab, pull, hold, and draw. Everything about my son had changed, except for one thing…his eyes.

Naruto's eyes had never undergone alteration. They were still the same bottomless pit of azure that I always got myself hopelessly lost in.

I am happy to note that my boy is very healthy despite our current circumstances, and there has never been a day where he does not eat his every three meals a day. We've recently been kicked out of hour motel after the tax collectors took almost all my money from the bank. I had been devastated to say the least.

I managed to dodge the questions of "why are we sleeping in the bathroom daddy?" and "how come we don't go home?" that Naruto curiously asked me. It pains me to not tell him the truth but I want to shield him from the harsh reality as much as I can.

I'm still dressed in my suit that I wore for the internship at Dean Witter. I know I probably stink from running so damn much but that doesn't hinder Naruto from crawling over to my slumped position in the corner. He climbs on top of me, his little arms reaching up to wrap around my neck. His overall-clad legs are on either side of my hips as he straddles me and I can't help but smile down at him when his big blue eyes blink up at me innocently.

"Daddy?" He finally says while biting his bottom lip in nervousness. His eyes are all over the place, totally disregarding me. Why, I have no idea.

"Hm?" I grunt in reply, drowsiness clouding my senses. Nonetheless my hands come up to place themselves on his small hips.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispers sadly while slumping in my hold. I raise an eyebrow at him as his head begins to hang low, a frown marring his pink lips. I scowl at the somber expression that should never cross my son's face and lift his head up with the crook of my index finger.

"For what?" I question suspiciously. Naruto stares at me dejectedly, his sapphire orbs glazing over with gathering tears. His bottom lip is quivering as he speaks.

"For being bad. That's why you yelled at me right? For being bad?"

Just as quickly as those words were spoken newly-shed tears leaked from Naruto's eyes, spilling over bottom amber eyelashes. Automatically my hands come up to cup his whiskered cheeks, my thumbs swiftly wiping away any tears from my son's face. His sniffles almost pathetically and my heart surges with guilt at the fact that my little baby boy (not so much a baby anymore) was upset because of _me_.

I wrap my arms around him even though my suit protests with the action and pull him close to me. His small face buries in the crook of my neck and I can't help but tighten my embrace around him, relishing the warmness that was emanating from him. His spiky, blond hair tickles my nose and lips but I merely nuzzle his golden locks affectionately.

It was my fault my son was feeling this way. I had screamed at him during a moment of overwhelming stress when I found out we were locked out of our motel room with nowhere else to stay. He made an expected, confused tantrum and I found myself manhandling him and yelling at his face.

When I feel Naruto stop shaking I finally pull him away from me. Tear streaks run down his cute face and his small arms come up to wipe at his eyes furiously. Everything he does is so adorable.

Not wanting to ignore my roaring intentions any longer I lean down, tilting my head slightly to the side and placing my lips upon my son's. This isn't the first time I do this and it has become a sort of normal affection for us to do. He knows father and son aren't supposed to do this yet he does not care. Neither do I. As long as my son is happy I really just don't give a damn.

He moves his lips sloppily against mine and I smile into the kiss as his tiny hands are placed on my chest. These kisses always felt like heaven for me. It was like touching a cloud with my lips while the sun showered me with sparks of never-ending warmth.

We pulled apart after some time and I smile down at him as his face flushes over in embarrassment. His pouty pink lips are a rosy color after being thoroughly kissed while his eyes are glossy.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Naru. So sorry…" I whisper regretfully to him and he simply smiles at me. I feel his hands grab my blond bangs and pull at them slightly. Naruto leans up, our foreheads touching as he places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you daddy." He says and my heart soars at those mere words he has told me countless of times before. I mirror his smile with mine and I nuzzle his cheek fondly. His happy giggle is music to my ears and then he yawns cutely. My son snuggles up to me in my lap. I grin down at him and wrap my arms securely around him as he falls soundly asleep.

"Love you too…" I mumble softly.

Despite the fact that my life is in near shambles I know that regardless of what's going on around me all I need is my little angel of a son. The love of my life.

And as the putrid smell of this public bathroom wafts into my nose I know that I wouldn't change anything from my life in the slightest.

I love my son and that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N: Just a lil somethin' to practice on my 1st Person writing skills. It's my first one ever! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
